The present disclosure relates to telescoping slide assemblies, and particularly to telescoping slide assemblies mounted on racks to support a piece of equipment for movement relative to the rack. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to bracket systems for mounting telescoping slide assemblies on racks included in an equipment cabinet.